


I Swear It Will Be Done

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	I Swear It Will Be Done

He makes a promise to a widow, though he knows he cannot keep it. He has never seen true grief before, despite the wars he has fought, but the naked expression on Molly’s face makes up for any deficit he might have felt. 

She weeps brokenly, kneeling in the grass near his feet, her face buried in her hands. Her body shakes uncontrollably as she begs the sky, the world, him, to keep her children safe. Keep all the children safe.

She raises her head and looks him in the eye, and her gaze is more coldly calculating than any he’s ever seen. “Swear it to me.”

Peter shifts in his magical bindings, held prisoner and headed for questioning, and nods. “I swear.”


End file.
